User talk:Egon Eagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Irate Gamer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Irate Gamer(Chris Bores) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) :Hi, I like both AVGN and The Irate Gamer, I have some suggestion to make articles better for episode: *Adding an introduction. *Adding plot section. *Adding qoute section. *Adding trivia section. *Adding external link section Do you like it? I want to support the show and help to expand this wiki. Egon Eagle 10:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights as you requested. Please remember that it is not OK to pre-emptively protect the entire wiki. Pages should be protected only when they are being vandalized and then only for a short while. An active community can easily and quickly revert any bad changes made. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Egon Eagle 17:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Egon Eagle It The Happy Day -CookieEater2 What is this supposed to do? I'm block you for vandalism. Egon Eagle (talk) 16:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://irategamerdoesnotsuck.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.51.158.15 I'd revert some more of his edits, but it'd probably be better to do so later. Antiyonder (talk) 23:30, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Asking how to add citation needed How do I add the "citation needed" sticker? I don't see the button anywhere... MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The "citation needed" buttom does have no link, if you want add source use the template (source) and add Sources and . Here is an example: Ah I see thanks MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Trivia *His favorite movie is The Goonies.Chris Bores at The Internet Movie Database Sources Egon Eagle (talk) 18:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Commander, Vandalism Alert! Seems someone with username MrKillUltraTM is inserting bad contents in various pages. I tried once to clean a couple of pages up, but it appears again and again.General Wild Dog (talk) 02:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Which comments do you want to remove General Wild Dog? Remember that Irate Gamer is a fictional parody character. I'm about to go to sleep leave a reply I'll be back tomorrow to fix it up MrKillUltraTM (talk) 02:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) How can you support this man? As the question says, How can you support this guy? He's a lying, incestual, plagarist,fraudulent person. How can you support him and live with yourself? 21:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC)IG Archivist :I like both AVGN and IG, that's all, there is also many other similar reviewers on Youtube such as Happy Video Game Nerd and Joueur du Grenier (Attic Gamer in French), if you don't like Irate Gamer don't watch it. Egon Eagle (talk) 16:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :I meant morally. 00:28, December 29, 2013 (UTC)IG Archivist ::It's difficult, I do it for people who like the show, I also edit other wikis. We are few users on this wiki, the AVGN wiki has alot of edits, this has less. I know people don't like IG, I just want clean up wikis. Egon Eagle (talk) 18:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Commander, there's an issue needs your attention Sorry for the interruption, commander. However I found many of articles in Irate Gamer Wiki are confusing, subjective and are with many unrelated images (what I mean "unrelated" is they're not footage from Chris Bores' videos). I don't know who wrote those articles, however I was trying to clear up as best as I can (as long as I have spare time), in order to make articles (generally, the sections of detailed plots) more "documentary" and summarized. However there's a debate of how articles of Irate Gamer Wiki should be, and we need you to be here to discuss and decide a general template for an article in this wiki. So far, I think my edit of Episode "Contra" can be a fair example of how an episode-relating article should be. Thank you very much for your attention.--General Wild Dog (talk) 06:42, June 10, 2015 (UTC) : Hi General Wild Dog, you not putting in the fact that you threatened me with violence, ignored the fact that the article was kept by egon eagle as is and the fact that you've done this complaint before years ago. I am senior editor here and I have repeatedly told you to stop be hostile and stop trying to get me banned when it hasn't worked before. If there's anyone that needs to be banned its you because you frequently violate wiki rules stating that you are not to break apart other contributors work and pretend its better, engage in repeated wiki waring after being told to stop by veteran members and pretend you were asleep when you were editing the page less than a minute ago MrKillUltraTM (talk) 16:34, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: And I'd also like to note that I have given general wild dog the opportunity to make his pages without destroying the current articles and not only has refuse to taken it, he has repeatedly threatened me and is trying to intimidate me into resignation. Even though he did that last time and IT'S STILL VISIBLE ON THIS PAGE. How can we trust someone who rarely edits this wiki to provide regulary content and not just edit the wiki on a single issue problem which I should note is against wiki policy. He also violated the conflict of interest policy that wikis have (see my talk page where his threat clearly establishes he has a relation with Irate Gamer). Looking over his edits, the majority of them lack completeness, images, and generally general wild dog just wants turn this wiki back into a stub MrKillUltraTM (talk) 16:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion MrKillUltraTM makes a good work to edit details, images from the show should be better than random images in the articles. It's easy to get, press Prt scr buttom, edit in Paint and upload it. Egon Eagle (talk) 18:06, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Don't you think it's somehow "too detailed"? And I think there are many non-footage such as this one, which is not related to Irate Gamer show at all. And sections like Notable Flubs are not necessary since everyone's pronunciation varies, there's no need to insert them in an article. : Also, sentences like "Super C is a much easier game than the original Contra game" and "Chris Bores decided to plagarize yet another line from AVGN, specifically the line from AVGN's Ghost Buster's review" are subjective (no to say plagiarize is miss-spelled), and Irate Gamer Wiki is supposed to promote Chris Bores instead of demote him. --General Wild Dog (talk) 21:56, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: If Egon thought they were "too detailed" even though there's no rule against that, he'd have removed it. Either way, shouldn't someone be apologizing for sending violent threats against certain individuals? ::: " Irate Gamer Wiki is supposed to promote Chris Bores instead of demote him." ::: Where does it say that? Where? You keep making things up General Wild Dog. In addition General Wild Dog continues to lie stating that he would be asleep at this hour. See my profile's talk page to see both his threat and his attempts to explain why he refuses to cooperate with me on this issue. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 22:08, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I accept your apologize, at least you admit inserting random, unrelated images is not correct, that's a start on the path of rectification for you. We Chinese are forgiving.--General Wild Dog (talk) 08:19, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, detailed plot is good but not too long like the plot section on this Wikipedia article about Stewie Loves Lois. Images should have screenshots from the episodes, I was sceptical before why MrKillUltraTM put some random images from Internet. Real images from the show is important. Egon Eagle (talk) 23:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::You said that commander, that's why I insist my edit on Episode Contra's "High Detail plot" is more suitable, since it's a summarized, documentary-style plot of what's in that episode. I'm very grateful that you approved it by correcting minor mistakes in my spelling and grammar (we Chinese are not good at English). ::::And I think annotations of screenshots should be short and objective, only depict what Chris Bores is doing, no personal assumptions. ::::--General Wild Dog (talk) 08:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll put more images from the show using screencaps from now on. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 23:13, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Uh General Wild dog please take a look at this wiki's own rule page. It says nothing about what you are talking about. And I have not edited the official rules. Go ahead and look they're are here http://irategamerdoesnotsuck.wikia.com/wiki/Irate_Gamer_Wiki:About. This isn't the first time you have lied General WIld dog MrKillUltraTM (talk) 14:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Egon, this isn't going to get resolved as its clear that Wild Dog just wants to edit war as much as possible. He only wants to edit the contra or other contra page and refuses to do original work or otherwise actually cooperate with me. On a wiki contributors are supposed to cooperate and not send threats to other contributors to intimidate them. I have suggested that General WIld dog make his own contra episode page so that it may be linked to as a proper recap on the original contra page written by me. SInce I wrote 99% of the page, everything General Wild dog does on that page essentially spits in the face my work and also ruins quality of the page (thanks to spelling errors, and General Wild dog editing older versions of the page where there are many formatting errors). Would this proposal be good? I mean its a win for everyone, General WIld dog gets to make the page he wants without destroying the original page and making hacksaw sentences. I get to keep the page as is which I like. And we can stop this edit warring which is totally pointless. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 14:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) General Wild dog sent me death threats Egon Eagle I don't know why you haven't addressed this yet but here's General Wild Dog's very mature degree of discussion on my Talk page. I have bolded the threat: If you want to make this wiki notable, then edit it as I did, summarizing plots in a appropriately detailed documentary manner instead of writing super-long and confusing sections with unrelated images, which is precisely against a wiki site's principle. This wiki is to make visitors to understand Irate Gamer's videos easier, not driving them even more puzzled. If you don't want Irate Gamer Wiki to be a clear, understandable on-line database for Irate Gamer, then go away. As long as I'm breathing, I'll defend Irate Gamer and Irate Gamer Wiki's rightful glory. We Chinese never afraid of expressing our opinions and never afraid of defend it by fighting. ''' '''Now I'm having a suspicion that you're send by AVGN's faction.--General Wild Dog (talk) 18:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) General Wild dog is not following any wiki guidelines at all, he just pretending to do so to wreck this wiki. :Allright, sorry be delayed. This is really problelm for this user. I'm going to block this user. Egon Eagle (talk) 15:00, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks, I tired to reason with him but he wouldn't stop because he wanted to try and ban me. I'm surprised someone would go so far to edit a single article. Thanks again, I don't think bothering you any time soon, if anything this incident has inspired me to make more articles MrKillUltraTM (talk) 15:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :: if he/she is from China, there are some pepole with grammar problem known as Engrish. Let us keep edit this wiki. I have been busy to edit other wikis and other project, I will some day edit this wiki maybe. Egon Eagle (talk) 15:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC)